Letter to Ms Granger
by Pinky Barney
Summary: This letter is something I need to let go before my wedding.


Ron has gone to bed when she opens the letter. The letter from Harry Potter, her beloved friend who is going to marry her sister in law this weekend. A letter that is a bit suspicious for her, because Harry gave it himself and told her not to open it with Ron.

 _Dear Ms. Granger,_

 _My letter might seem a bit weird for you since I call you Ms. Granger and not Mrs. Weasley that you're already married to Ron. For you, maybe this letter is not important. But for me, this letter is something that I need to let go before my wedding this weekend._

 _Mione, as you already know, I'm going to marry Ginny this weekend. And something seems wrong for me, because since the second grade, I've always thought it will be you I'll marry._

 _When we first met in the Hogwarts express, you're just an unimportant stranger for me. But you're the first girl who's calling me Harry as your friend and not as 'the boy who lived.'_

 _I couldn't bear the terrified feelings when you were petrified in the second grade. But you were and will always be 'the greatest which of her age'. You helped me and Ron even when you were petrified. What would I do without you mione?_

 _Since then, when I heard the word of marriage, I always think of you in my mind. With white dress, walking through the aisle._

 _But I know, I'm not good enough for you. You deserve someone better than me, someone who's not going to put you in danger, someone who will protect you. And we both know, that person is not me._

 _I couldn't stop thinking of you in third grade, and try to look at the other girl since then. Looking for another girl but you is one of the hardest part in my life, mione._

 _When Viktor Krum asked you to be his date for the Yule Ball, all I thought in mind is he is the right one for you. But then, you cry for the rest of the night because of our beloved best friend, Ron Weasley._

 _I knew mione, you loved him since the fourth grade, even when he is a scumbag, you always loved him. And I couldn't do anything but standing there to make sure he won't hurt you, even until now._

 _When we left school and searching for the horcruxes, you were there. You were still there even when Ron had left. You cried the whole night when he left, and something inside me wants to hug you and make you mine that night. I want to make sure you know and understand that I'm always here for you, and you don't need to cry over that scumbag anymore._

 _But Ron came back and I need to face the reality that you were his girl. I want you to know, the days without Ron while we were searching for the horcruxes were the best day for me. It seems a bit cruel for Ron if I talked like this, but it's not that I hate Ron. That's because I wanted to spend more time with you mione, only with you._

 _Now that you're a married woman, I don't want this letter annoy you or destruct your life with Ron. All I want to do is to make sure that you're happy with him and I can start my new life with Ginny._

 _I want to make sure that you're not misunderstood with my letter. I love Ginny, she's great, and she loves me more than I've expected. But my heart belongs to you. You can call me selfish if you want to, but I'll try to love Ginny as much as I love you. And someday, maybe I'll forget you._

 _This letter means nothing mione, this is just something to let go before my wedding this weekend. You don't need to worry about me. I will marry Ginny with or without this letter._

 _Regards,_

 _Harry Potter_

Hermione cries. She stands up while still Holding Harry's letter. Slowly, she gets out of her bedroom.

"Incen-" But her word stuck in her throat. She can't burn this letter. It's too precious for her. Looking at the letter once more, and she sobs. This letter is something Harry makes to make him feel better. For Hermione, this letter is more precious than Harry ever thought. This letter brings the love that she had buried for very long time. And even more, this letter brings sorrow. This letter, is proof that her love is not an unrequited love.

.

.

.

.

Author Note :Hello! I'm Newbie in this fandom, and my main language is not English but Indonesia. Feel free to comment! I need to learn a lot more. thank youu


End file.
